


BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW? Chap. 3

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS: BEFORE THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Continuing story of Han Solo and Chewbacca's first haul together as partners





	

BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW? CHAPT. 3

 

The Millennium Falcon whisked silently through the dark shroud of deep space, leaving the Tri/Dod galaxy on its way to the coordinates Han Solo had been given on Loc Lam.

The pilot scanned the radar screen…. “No one within a half-parsec distance to us, Chewie.” He said slapping his partner on the shoulder. “I can breathe easier now that we’re away from that planet.”

A rumbled chortle escaped from the wrinkled-brow Wookiee as he scanned his own flight screen.

“I’m going to check out those coordinates, find out exactly where we’re going.” Han quickly punched in the numbers and watched as the computer responded. “Huh?!” Again, and this time slower, Han purposely pressed each button….the same result appeared on the screen. Han gave a deep sigh, “Guess that’s it; Adaron-Gyr. That place is just as dangerous as the one we left.”

Chewbacca woofed an unsteady reply.

“Made you feel better, huh, pal?” Han teased. Chewbacca gave Han a half-sick Wookiee laugh.

Han sat silently at his console, chewing his lower lip, deep in thought as Chewbacca monitored the controls and readouts; the Falcon’s familiar thrum the only sound in the dimly lit cockpit. Han drew a slender, work-calloused finger across his chin, feeling the still somewhat sensitive scar. “We need a cover, Chewie.” Chewbacca gave his partner a questioning look. “Just in case we get boarded - we can’t just be flying a cargo ship with no cargo.” He reasoned, then answered the Wookiee’s woof… “We need to be carrying cargo someone can SEE.” Chewbacca gave Han an ‘Oh yeah’ look.

“You got a lot to learn about smuggling, fuzzy.” Han told him. “We get boarded, you let ME do all the talking!” He finished, pointing to his own chest.

*****

Sometime later, Han flipped off the monitor. “We’ll go to Axiotta in the Peline system. There’s a hexopolis there and we’ll buy some tetra-ploid grain to transport to Eperon. That’ll be a good cover…hardscrabble little planet…they can always use grain to feed their citizens.” Satisfied about his new plan, Han turned to Chewbacca. “You take first rest. I can e-fline nap up here.”

*****

Ships ‘dawn’ arrived with Chewbacca ambling down the hallway toward the Captain’s cabin. Han had already awakened, showered and was shaving at the lavatory’s basin; the LLD light razor sliding smoothly over the pirate’s face. At a knock on the cabin door, Han’s ‘Enter”, allowed the Wookiee let himself into the room. His eyes filled with fear and in three quick, giant strides was at Han’s side and with a swipe of his strong paw, knocked the razor out of his friend’s hand.

“Hey!! What the sluice are you doing?!” Han yelled, looking at the Wookiee. Chewbacca’s angry roars told Han what he thought. The smuggler gave a short laugh and bent down to retrieve the razor, checking  
to see if it still worked. “No, I’m not burning myself,” He assured the Wookiee, “I’m shaving… removing the hair from my face.” Han looked at his friend as he began running the purple light over his jaw once again… “something you don’t have to worry about…no telling how ugly a mug you got under all that hair.” Chewbacca cocked his head as he watched Han finish shaving. They were still learning each other, their habits, cultures and differences in their species.

******

“Murii in the Tegiunt system.” Han mused, looking over Chewbacca’s shoulder at his flight screen. “This close, why don’t we land, get some supplies…be a good diversionary move, too.” The Wookiee shook his shaggy head in agreement. Han guided the Falcon to a lower altitude in an orbit around Murii and grabbed the communication mic, “Millennium Falcon requesting coordinates to land on Murii.”

No response.

“Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon requesting coordinates to land on Murii.”

No response.

Han shook the mic and requested a third time.

Static cracked in Han’s mic and broken words came through…”Millenn……crackle…deny…crackle…  
…request.”

Han gave a quizzical at Chewbacca.

“Repeat.” Han requested.

“Millennium Falcon…, the sound was clearing, “deny request to land on Murii…disease… is spreading …around the planet.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Han replied. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“There is medical help on the way. Thank you, Millennium Falcon.”

Han released the ‘receive’ button on the communicator. “We’ll have to find another supply stop.”  
He told Chewbacca, as he scanned his monitor for the next closest planet.

The Wookiee woofed and pointed to a ship that had just entered his screen’s right field of vision. Han flipped over the screen on his console to view what Chewbacca was seeing. “Hope that’s another freighter….” Han said. He turned up the magnification on his screen hoping to see more details of the ship. “No, Chewie, I don’t think it’s a medical ship…going the wrong way from Murii.” The pilot continued to peer closely at the magnified ship on his flight screen.

“Zaryn’s Drop! Chewie.” Han swore, “That’s an Interstellar Guard ship! If they spot us, we’ll be boarded for sure!” Han slowed the speed of the Falcon and kept the ship steady. “Maybe we’ll just pass as galactic traffic.” The Wookiee gripped his controls tighter. “Relax Chewie. If we get boarded we have to act as innocent as new born babies!” The Wookiee chortled to himself that he was (“beginning to think Han wasn’t an innocent anything.)

“Just keep her flying.” Han told his partner as he left his seat. “There’s a few things I need to do if we have to welcome company.”

Chewbacca watched as the Guard ship loomed closer and closer and then flashed it’s light at the Falcon.  
A roar brought Han back to the cockpit.

“I see it, Chewie,” Han said as he slid back into his pilot’s seat, fitting perfectly after a few years of practice. “We’re going to have an in-flight boarding; I have to ready the link-up…we’ll get taken in if we don’t comply.”

Chewbacca woofed a question. “Sure,” Han said as he deftly flipped switches and interlocked levers. “We could outrun them, but that would only arouse suspicion…once we’re boarded and cleared..no one else will stop us…we’ll have clear passage.”

The console communicator blared; Interestellar Guard…ready your docking-link. We’re coming aboard.”

Han pulled the hydraulic controls and the Falcon gave a slow shudder and a metallic scraping sounded through the cockpit.

The large Guard ship drifted past the Falcon’s cockpit - a ‘whirring’ from outside the ship signaled the Guard ship’s fittings locking with the Falcon’s catch-gear. Both ships rocked, then stilled. Han gave Chewbacca’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s go get this over with.” The two left the cockpit and positioned themselves on either side of the hatchway. Chewbacca reached for his bow caster. Han shook his head. “No weapons…we need to look harmless as possible.” He then hit the ‘open’ pad and the hatchway lifted.

Two armored guards boarded the Falcon, weapons drawn. Han glanced at the double blasters they held.

“Identify yourself.” The first guard ordered, pointing his weapon at Han. “Have the papers right here.”  
He handed the documents to him. The other guard held his weapon on Chewbacca -- from a distance; he didn’t know what to make of the giant Wookiee.

“Han Solo.” The guard read from the paper. This ship’s the Millennium Falcon.”

Han shook his head.

“Quite a fast looking ship to be hauling cargo,” The guard commented. Han remained silent.

“You hauling cargo now?”

“No.” Han answered as the guard continued to closely look over the second identification document. “We’re on our way to pick up some grain.”

“You just unload somewhere?”

“Just dropped off medical supplies.” Han lied.

“Where?”

“Murii; got an epidemic there, so we dropped and left.” Han looked at Chewbacca who remained silent, following is partner’s lead.

“Got a manifest for that drop?”

“Officials wouldn’t clear us to land. Just made the delivery.”

The guard folded the Falcon’s documents and handed them back to the pilot. “Guess in a case like that, I’ll excuse the lack of records. That story can be checked out. Now, show us your cargo holds.”

“Back of the ship.” Han directed.

The guard brandished his weapon at Han. “You lead the way.” Han nodded to Chewbacca and they led the way, Han bristling…he didn’t like walking in front of anyone who had a blaster aimed at his back. Han and Chewbacca unlocked all the cargo storage rooms…all empty. The guard nodded. “Alright…back up front.”

“Here’s your clearance.” The guard handed an embossed card to Han. “It expires when you reach your next destination. Just give it to the dock officer. Han nodded.

The second guard stumbled…catching the toe of his boot on the deck plate grate. The first guard glanced toward the sound…

“What’s that?” He pointed to the deck plates with his weapon.

“Air circulation vents for the ship.” Han coolly explained.

The guard walked over to them, peering down through the grating. “Looks pretty deep to me…open it.” He ordered.

Han stood stock still…Chewbacca held his breath.. after a moment’s hesitation, Han said to Chewbacca, “Give me a hand,” as he knelt down beside the deck plates, fully aware of the blaster pointed at his head.


End file.
